


In The Atmosphere

by lovelymigraine



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryllon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymigraine/pseuds/lovelymigraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wasn't sure what to expect when he found out he had died - but babysitting a new member of the band he left behind years ago sure as hell wasn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Atmosphere

I've been working on the concept for this story since 2014 and even though I haven't posted an update in well over a year, it doesn't mean I've abandoned it. If anything, I've expanded the characters and filled them in a bit more, told their stories in more depth, and have decided to finish it so I can self publish it as a book next year. I'm going to be changing the names of the characters for legal reasons and tweaking their backgrounds a bit in order to fit their new identities, but all of the personas will remain the same and so will the ultimate objective of the story. I'll be posting the link to the book here when it's completed (I'm shooting for next summer as the latest), in case anyone wants to read it and find out what happens. For anyone who doesn't, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope you find other stories to fill the tiny void.

xo  
lovelymigraine


End file.
